


With this ring I pretend to be wed to you

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Pinky Ring Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Jamie defending herself against a prince making advances, Moving In Together, bones' pinky ring, engagement - but you have to find out yourself which of the two couples, pretended marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Some days diplomatic missions aren't easy. This time, a handsome and arrogant alien prince makes advances on Captain Jamie Kirk and she tries politely to signal him that she has no interest in him at all. To get rid of him she makes up a white lie out of the blue: She tells him she's married. And as luck would have it her pretend-husband Leonard McCoy happens to wear a ring - a family heirloom - on his left pinky.





	1. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background: DeForest Kelley wore a ring from his mother at his left pinky in remembrance of his late mother. Gold with a blue stone. Karl Urban had also a ring when he played Leonard McCoy. It's said to be in honor of Kelley. I couldn't find clear pictures of the original ring or the AOS-ring, but it looks more like silver with a stone.

Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk was really annoyed. Prince Devhon of Draka made advances to her. Very obvious ones. He was actually good looking. But Jamie Kirk wasn't anymore the woman he thought she was. Apparently he'd heard about her being open for short flings and sex with no strings attached. But now, ten months into her captaincy, Jamie had changed.

Actually, it had happened gradually over the years. The careless and even slutty woman, who'd entered Starfleet Academy on a dare, had become a serious but still vibrant and sexually self-conscious woman. The Nero incident had forced her to finally grow up. Within days she'd become very responsible and showed what Admiral Christopher Pike always knew she had - leadership skills. She was born to sit in the command chair of a starship.

So, she'd shed her past as a woman with one-night-stands and had made it a rule for herself neither to sleep with someone who ranked lower than her on the ship, nor leaving a trail of short affairs on alien plants. That left people on Earth - which the Enterprise rarely returned to. And... well, since the CMO of a starship could outrank the captain in medical matters - Leonard McCoy. Her best friend. She would never risk to mess up that friendship by sex. Not with her bad track record of relationships - for she wasn't made for relationship. Even though she was secretly in love with Leonard McCoy for years.

And here she was now. On Draka. And a good looking prince was trying to get her into his bed. And she wasn't interested. _And_ she was thinking desperately of a way to politely get rid of him. She didn't want to cause a diplomatic incident.

"Captain", the prince drawled seductively. "You don't have to play coy. I know you are attracted to me as I am to you. You are very beautiful and we could spend a wonderful night together."

Jamie sighed and still tried to stay civil. "That is very flattering, Your Highness. But I am not a woman for one night. Anymore."

Devhon looked at her in disbelief.

Jamie's mind raced. What could she say without angering him and calling off the treaty with the Federation? She would certainly _not_ spread her legs for Starfleet.

He stepped closer and reached out to trail with one hand over her arm up to her neck.

The captain took a step back, covertly looking around where the other members of the away team were. She detected Hikaru Sulu in the corner of her eye. And Leonard McCoy.

Okay, so, the prince didn't believe her that she wasn't interested in him and didn't want to sleep with him. There was only one way to keep him at distance . And that was telling him she was off the market.

"Your Highness, I really am flattered, but I have to ask you again to back off. I am not interested." She took a deep breath and hoped it would work. "I am already taken."

"Taken? Well, I heard you had no relationships. That you only spent single nights with men or even woman." Devhon gave her a devouring look again and his eyes wandered to her breasts.

"That was a long time ago", she answered, avoiding to roll her eyes at the way he was checking her out in her uniform dress. "I am devoted to only one man now. My husband."

The prince froze and looked almost shocked. "Husband?"

"Yes, husband", she confirmed. "I'm very happily married."

"Married?" Devhon echoed.

"Yes", Jamie declared in a firm voice.

"How unfortunate..." he replied, clearly disappointed, but curious in the next moment. "And who is he? I would like to meet the man that has bound such a beautiful woman, the famous Captain Kirk, to himself."

Again the captain barely managed not rolling her eyes. That man didn't know when to stop cheesy compliments or inappropriate offers.

And now her little white lie was about to get pretty big. "You already met him", Jamie said and turned around. "Bones!" she called loudly. "Would you come here for a sec?"


	2. A not so little white lie

When Leonard McCoy walked towards Jamie Kirk the prince looked at her surprised. "He? The healer?"

She just smiled, hoping her plan would work.

"You yelled?" Leonard answered mockingly as if he were a servant.

Jamie grinned and slid her left arm around his waist, reaching with her hand for his left hand. "Prince Devhon wants to meet my husband."

Leonard turned his head and tried to hide his shock at that last word. 

"I think, His Highness is a little disappointed that I am already taken", she went on, while her fingers secretly pulled at the ring Leonard was wearing on his left pinky.  She hoped he comprehended her plan and that the prince didn't notice she wasn't wearing a ring yet. On the other hand - Devhon had looked at other parts of her body until now.

Leonard still looked at her stunned. He felt her hand at his and realized that the prince would soon ask about their wedding and maybe a proof of it. A ring. On this planet rings had a high meaning.

 "Please forgive us, Your Highness", he finally said, playing along. "We usually don't advertise our marriage that much. We try to keep work and our private lives separate. That's also why Jamie carries her maiden name on duty."

Jamie hid her surprise about how easily he said all those things and that Leonard's right hand now found both their left hands behind his back and managed within seconds to take the ring off his pinky and to slide it onto her right ring finger.

"I see", Devhon said. "How long are you married?"

Jamie groaned internally. The tone of his voice made it clear that he had many more questions like that. This was going to be torture.

"Long enough to know that I will never let her go again", Leonard answered and pulled Jamie suddenly close and against his chest in a possessive gesture.

She placed both of her hands instinctively on curves of his shoulders - and the ring showed. The blue sapphire sparkled in the sunlight.

 

 

Jamie almost thought he was going to kiss her, but noticed in the corner of her eye how exposed the ring on her hand was now. She smiled - or rather grinned. _Well played_ , she thought and was very thankful that her CMO and best friend went along with her white lie.

"Oh, what a marvelous wedding ring", the prince said.

Jamie held her right hand up, presenting the silver band with the blue stone. "It's an heirloom. It's passed down for centuries in Leonard's family", she explained.

Devhon nodded, now mixing jealously and flattery. "And yet it looks like made especially for you, Captain. It fits perfectly to the blue of your wonderful eyes and the uniform of your husband." The prince startled a little. "Oh, I beg your pardon, is it Captain Kirk? Or should I call you rather Mrs. McCoy according to human customs?" He sounded genuine, but his eyes showed that he hadn't given up yet.

Jamie's eyes widened. Only she wasn't exactly sure if it was out of shock about that question or somehow liking the thought of being called by that name. Damn... And, of course, she noticed the way he still looked at her as prey. "Uhm, I am on duty, so it's appropriate to call me by me Starfleet title."

"Very well, Captain Kirk", the prince answered.

Jamie relaxed a little, but still had the feeling he took this situation now as a challenge to seduce a married woman.

However, having Leonard's arm around her was very soothing and it felt like home. Oh boy... Jamie suppressed a sigh. This whole situation wasn't really helping that secret and - supposedly - unrequited love thing. It was more like the opposite.

The prince slightly bowed. "If you'll excuse me, Captain and Doctor. I have to speak to some of the council members."

"Of course, Your Highness", Jamie replied very quickly, glad that he was leaving, but not quite sure what to make of this reaction.

She and Leonard also showed a little bow. Devhon walked away and Jamie sighed in relief.

"Thank you", she whispered.

Leonard kept his right arm around Jamie's waist and met her gaze. "So, what was that about?"

She almost wondered how calm he was. "Are you mad?" she asked back, because his serenity confused him.

He huffed. "Basically - yes. But how much depends on your answer. _Darlin'_."

Jamie blinked in surprise at that term of endearment. He'd said it a little mockingly, but it still sent shivers down her spine and caused a warm feeling inside her. Yes, she was really doomed.

"The prince wanted to sleep with me", she said bluntly. "I didn't, but he didn't want to take no for an answer. So I told him you and I are married." She sighed, freed herself gently from his arm and took a few small steps. "Sorry... I didn't want to drag you into this, Bones. But you... we..."

Leonard also sighed and closed the distance between them. He took Jamie's right hand and looked at it, caressing it with his thumb. "The ring suits you."

She looked at the ring, then into his eyes. "I guess, I was lucky that it fits."

"Fits perfectly", he whispered, still holding her gaze.

"Yeah..." Jamie managed to reply, feeling her heart racing. Why was he looking at her like that? Friends didn't look at friends like that. "So... are you mad at me?" she repeated her question.

"I'm furious that he dared to come onto you like that. If he weren't a prince and if that treaty weren't that important..."

Leonard didn't finish that sentence, but Jamie knew exactly what he meant. She chuckled. "Thank you", she whispered and moved to pull the ring off her finger.

The doctor stopped her and slid the silver band back in place. Jamie gave him a confused look.

"We're not off the planet yet. When we see the prince again you still need to wear the ring. And his servants can't see you without the ring. Certainly, he'll have us under surveillance now." Still holding Jamie hand, Leonard carefully looked around and rolled his eyes. "He's watching us", he said and added with a chuckle: "Alright - with this ring I pretend to be wed to you."

Jamie unwillingly grinned and covertly glanced to the prince. "I'm sorry", she repeated. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I know", he said gently.

She was confused again how calm Leonard still was.

"You know, we should make sure that he doesn't try anything again", he added. "I guess he's a man testing boundaries. He could still think of it as a challenge to get a married woman into bed."

"Judging by the way he still looked at me with you at my side I guess you're right."

The captain sighed. But before she had a chance to ask Leonard what he had in mind, his arms were around her waist and his lips were on hers. She made a surprised sound, but instantly gave into the kiss and melted against him. Her hands found their way to his neck and her fingers dug into his hair.

From the start, the kiss was way more passionate than two best friends should kiss in a situation like this. Or at all.

Leonard felt Jamie respond and her hands on the skin of his neck. The kiss was _real_. His hands roamed over her back and it wasn't easy to not let one of them wander to her ass.

They didn't see, but the prince glared at them from the distance and pressed his lips together angrily. He left with fast steps.


	3. The Invitation

The rest of the away team had seen that something had been going on with the captain and the prince and that she'd called the doctor over. They'd heard a few words from afar, but didn't believe their eyes. The captain and the doctor kissing? And a blue sparkle at the captain's right hand?

Uhura and Sulu exchanged a gaze.

"Sulu..."

"Yeah..." he just replied. "It's real. We're not dreaming."

"But that's some kind of act, right? Because the prince tries to get her into bed?" Uhura still stared at the kissing couple and wondered how long that kiss was going to last.

Sulu chuckled. "At least at first. But I don't think it will stay an act."

"What?... No..." Uhura shook her head. "You mean they could really become a couple?"

Sulu shrugged. "Come on, Ny. They're behaving like one since the academy. They just lack the sex." He laughed. "Well, I guess soon not anymore."

Uhura averted her eyes from the captain and the doctor and made an indefinable noise. "Oh, no, I'm never getting that picture out of my mind now. Did you have to say that?"

Sulu laughed again. "I think they're a great couple. I'm definitely Team McKirk."

"Team what?" Uhura replied confused.

"McCoy and Kirk - McKirk. They belong together. Some crew members think she and Spock would make a nice couple, but don't worry - I told them they better don't say that when you're around."

Uhura snorted, made an face and sighed. "Okay, fine. They really are perfect for each other."

Sulu grinned. "Now it just has to stick. I bet they still think the other one isn't in love. I think they're in denial for, well, since they know each other. But if they don't get it _now_ \- when else?"

He looked over to them again. The kiss had ended. Jamie and Leonard were looking mesmerized at each other and talking.

"Hm. No panic reaction. That's a good sign", Sulu commented.

Uhura sighed. "Come on, we need to keep working."

Sulu slowly nodded. They turned around and walked away towards the palace.

 

***

 

Jamie and Leonard were both a little flushed from kissing.

"Okay..." she finally whispered, still having her hands in his neck, gently caressing his skin and playing with his hair a little. "I changed my mind - I'm not sorry anymore."

Leonard chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but I think that idiot of a prince did us a favor... didn't he?"

She nodded.

He circled one of his hands on her back. "I need to go back to Ogawa and Walker. The local healers want to show us how they work."

She nodded again. "We should talk tonight. My quarters around eight?"

"I'll be there." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Jamie looked after him and replayed in her mind what just happened.

Making sure the prince was really gone and no one was watching her, she slowly raised her right hand and studied the ring. She trailed with the fingers of her left hand over the silver metal and the blue stone.

She'd seen that ring so often on Leonard's hand. She knew it was from his Grandmother and he missed her very much since she'd passed away in his first year at the academy.

But...

Seeing the ring on her _own_ hand now was so unreal.

And then she startled. What was she supposed to write in her mission report? How to describe the behavior of the prince and the necessity to lie to him?

On the other hand - she couldn't be the first female Starfleet captain running into a situation like that. And something like this surely must have also happened to male captains.

Now that she thought about it she wondered why they didn't teach anything about problems like that in diplomacy or command classes.

Perhaps she should just be completely blunt in the report and add a suggestion to incorporate this particular situation in diplomacy 101.

Jamie's eyes widened at a sudden thought. Quickly she took her communicator and sent a text message to everyone on the away team. It explained that there was a situation and that they needed to pretend she was married to Leonard McCoy.

Sulu sent her back a grinning smiley. Uhura just confirmed her message as did the medical personal. They probably knew already from Leonard McCoy what was going on.

Jamie sighed and pressed a button to get a connection with the Enterprise. "Kirk to Spock."

"This is Spock."

"We've got a slight complication down here", she slowly said.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I just had to come up with a quick way to keep that annoying prince at a distance.  He thought he could get me into bed."

"Did he assault you?" Spock asked, worry actually showing in his voice.

"No, no. But if anyone asks - I'm married to Bones."

Silence.

"I beg your pardon, Captain. Did you say, you told the prince you were married to Doctor McCoy?" he finally replied a few moments later.

Jamie grinned. "Yep. The away team already knows about that little white lie. I hope everything works out alright and we get over with these negotiations without any incidents."

"Do you expect something to happen?`"

The captain sighed. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling. Devhon had backed off, but we suspect him to try something. Bones and I think he might now try to seduce a married woman." She shrugged, even if he couldn't see it. "Maybe I worry too much."

"Shall we keep transporter locks on the away team?"

"No", Jamie answered instantly. "We'll manage. If we were to be beamed up suddenly that might damaged the relations between Draka and the Federation. Not that I would let that arrogant prince touch me, but I also don't want to mess up that treaty. Starfleet emphasized how important it is. We need these minerals from the mines of the Drakan moon. I just want to get over with this and return to the ship."

"Understood, Captain."

"Kirk out." She closed the communicator and moved to look for the ambassador of Draka and the prince. After some sightseeing, small talk and tries of seduction it was now really, really time to get the treaty negotiations on the road.

"Ah, Captain Kirk." Ambassador Kreyal headed towards her and smiled.

Jamie was getting a weird feeling again. "Ambassador." She slightly bowed to greet him and he did the same.

"His Highness had a marvelous idea", he said.

The captain suppressed a sigh. "Did he now?"

"We never had the honor to host a delegation of the Federation for more than a few hours. We would like to invite you to spend the night at the palace. His Highness is already planning a dinner in honor of the Federation, our treaty and you and your husband. The king and queen would like to meet you and Doctor McCoy."

A slight groan escaped Jamie's throat. "How... nice." She put on a smile and tried to think of a away to avoid staying overnight on Draka. But nothing came to her mind that would not offend the royal family.

The Ambassador smiled again. "We have already prepared our most beautiful guest suite for you and your husband. The members of your team are also welcome to stay."

"I will tell them about the generous invitation", she replied politely. "This is a little unexpected. We didn't bring a change of clothes, for example."

"Oh, this is no problem at all. We will provide you with some garments for the night and the servants will tend to your uniform", he said. "Or you could let send some clothes down from the Enterprise."

Jamie sighed. "Well, uhm... I think I'll contact my ship then and let them bring us a change of uniforms."

"Very well. We will wait for you in the council chambers until you made all the preparations." He waved a female servant over. "She will lead you to us." The ambassador left.

Jamie looked after him and made a few steps away from the Drakan woman. She opened her communicator again. "Kirk to Spock."

"Captain?" Spock's voice sounded. "Did something happen?"

Jamie sighed. "Yes. They want us to stay the night and attend some formal dinner. I think this is because the prince is up to something."

"But you are going to stay?" Spock assumed.

"Yeah... At least they'll put me in a room with Bones. Which is weird if the prince still thinks he might still have a chance. Please tell Yeoman Rand that the entire away team needs a change of clothes. Let her contact Uhura when everything's ready."

"Yes, Captain."

"Kirk out." Jamie immediately touched a button. "Kirk to McCoy."

"This is McCoy", the doctor answered formally.

"We've got an invitation and are staying on the planet for the night."

"We _what_?" he snapped.

There he was. Grumpy and exasperated Bones. Jamie had wondered when he would show up again. He was over the calmness now. Having to stay overnight was obviously too much.

An yet she couldn't resist teasing him. "Relax, Bones. We'll get a _beautiful_ suite. Maybe it's as nice as the one we had on our _honeymoon_ ", she replied loud enough the servant could hear her.

Leonard mumbles some curses Jamie didn't understand. But she grinned. "See you at dinner. Love you." She snapped the communicator closed.

A moment later her eyes widened when she realized her last two words.

Okay, so, no big deal. That was just part of the act.

Right?

Jamie followed the servant to the council room, but felt a strange flutter in her stomach.

Fine, yes, she had said it and meant it. It just took her by surprise how easily - and early - those words came over her lips. Now she badly wished to hear those words from him.  She hoped they would have time to talk and figure out this change in their relationship despite the dinner and - more or less - being forced to spend the night on Draka.


	4. The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the rating to M to be on the safe side and because I'm not sure if the chapter 5 will be T or M...
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and the comments :) I'm always happy to get Kudos and see a new comment :)

The king and queen were nice and dinner was pleasant. Jamie Kirk wondered how the prince had turned out that way.

The captain talked to the queen and ignored the glances from Prince Devhon.

She herself glanced quite often to Leonard McCoy. He was sitting next to the king and because of the distance at the table she couldn't talk to him.

After dinner the queen invited Jamie to the private gardens to talk some more and the captain didn't want to be impolite, although she would have rather retired to her and Leonard's room. She guessed he was already there and maybe even sleeping.

But, to her surprise, the room was empty when she finally got there. She decided to take a closer look at the room, the adjoining bath room and the balcony. Back in the room she pondered what to do. Comm him or just go to bed and wait for him. Maybe he was still in a conversation with the king?

When she was about to comm him, she heard steps and suddenly felt a hand at her waist and another hand on her arm. She was about to lean back against him, but noticed something was wrong.

Those were _not_ Leonard McCoy's hands. She startled, freed herself in one swift motion and turned around.

"Your Highness", she said in a sharp voice and gave the prince a disbelieving glare.

Devhon smirked. "Don't you like my surprise, dearest Jamie?"

Her glare intensified and she crossed her arms. Okay, she had expected him to try something, but this? She was furious. "Not at all. What are you doing here?" She barely managed to keep references to hell out of her reply. "And where is my _husband_?" She emphasized the last word very strongly.

He let his gaze wander over her body.

Jamie was glad she was still in uniform and hadn't changed yet.

"I was wondering if you were open for a night of fun."

Jamie tilted her head and continued glaring at him, caring less about being polite and diplomatic from minute to minute. "I am. But _not_ with you. I am _not_ interested in you."

He chuckled and to a step forward. "Of course you are", he said in a seductive tone. "I have heard enough stories about you, Jamie. You may think you have changed, but you and I are much alike. This marriage of yours is just a fluke. You are fooling yourself. You are still a woman wanting fun without strings attached. So why don't you just drop that act? Besides - no woman can resist me."

She let out a laugh. The prince was finally letting his mask fall and showing his true face. There was much more arrogance than she's first assumed. He really thought his charm and good looks would get him every woman. "Well, congratulations, Your Highness. There's a first time for everything. I can and I _will_ resist. I'm _not_ interested. And if you keep on talking and behaving like that we will have a diplomatic incident. I'm two seconds away from my breaking point and you certainly do _not_ want to experience that."

He walked half around her and she turned with him to keep an eye on him and being able to react if he touched her again.

She rolled her eyes. "Does this really work on the Drakan woman?"

"I am a prince. Every Drakan girl and woman between fourteen and forty is in love with me. And women from other worlds get crushes on me."

"Well, I'm not only a woman, but a Starfleet captain. And as I said - _married_." Now she put her hands on her hips. "If you want to leave this room walking and not being carried out to one of your healers, I suggest you back off and tell me where Leonard McCoy is. Your Highness."

He chuckled. "I love my women passionate", he replied with a smirk. "He is in another room. While you were walking around with my mother I showed him a suite in distant wing of the palace."

Jamie let out a sound of disbelief. "And you told him it was our room and that I would be there later, didn't you?"

"Yes."

She shook her head, glaring again at him. She reached for her communicator and opened it. Devhon closed the distance to her and tried to grab the little device. But Jamie was faster - she grabbed his wrist instead and twisted his arm so fast, he went to his knees gasping in surprise and pain, not able to say anything.

"Kirk to McCoy", Jamie said coolly, still holding the communicator with her other hand.

"Jamie!" His voice sounded relieved, but a little distressed at the same time. "We're on our way. I just found out I was being set up. Are you okay?"

Jamie could tell that he must be moving fast or even running. "I'm alright", she replied. "I've got everything under control."

In that moment the door opened and Leonard entered the room, accompanied by the queen and a guard. They froze, when they saw the prince half on the ground and Jamie holding his twisted wrist to keep him in place, having her communicator in the other hand.

Jamie snapped the communicator closed and released her grip around the princes wrist.

"Devhon!" the queen called exasperated. "What did you do?! Isn't it enough you're chasing after every Drakan woman? Did you have to go after a married Starfleet captain now?" she nearly screamed.

"But. mother -"

"No!" the queen interrupted him. "Not one more word!"

Her glare made him stay silent. He slowly got up and a few steps away from Jamie.

"This is enough. We will find you a bride, Devhon, and you will settle down. You almost caused a interstellar incident. Are you even _aware_ of that? No, certainly not. You're just thinking with your... little prince." The queen actually blushed a little, but it didn't really show for she was so furious and red in the face.

"Your Majesty", Jamie began in a calming voice and was glad that the queen's expression softened. "The negotiations can go on as planned. I'm not exactly happy about what happened, but I'm willing to overlook this."

The queen slowly nodded. "Thank you for being so generous, Captain Kirk. I will lead the negotiation myself now. Devhon won't be tasked with negotiations again. At least not regarding the Federation and Starfleet." She gave him an intense look.

"Yes, mother", he just said and got that this was his cue to leave. He did so with a slight bow.

"Thirty-five, but behaving like a fifteen-year-old", the queen commented with a sigh. "He never understood boundaries. I had hoped working with the ambassador and leading treaty negotiations would make him grow up. I was wrong. I am really sorry for his behavior, Captain."

Jamie just nodded. She wasn't really sure what to say.

The queen looked to Leonard who was stepping next to Jamie now. "I wish both of you a restful night."

Jamie and Leonard slightly bowed and the queen left. The door closed behind her and they just stood there.

The captain felt the tension leave her body, but she was unable to move.

"Wanna leave?" Leonard asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. "We could beam up and return tomorrow."

Jamie exhaled and gave him a thankful smile. Without a word she started taking off her boots.

Leonard shook his head and chuckled at her stubbornness. Of course she would see this through and not return to the ship. He got rid of his own shoes and took her in his arms, when they were both barefoot. He cupped her face with one palm, then finally let the hand slide into her neck pulling her closer.

Jamie smiled when their lips met gently and kissed him back.

The kiss wasn't that long, but full of affection and love.

Jamie laid her head on his shoulder and just let him hold her. She didn't know how long they stood there. She was tired, but didn't want to move. She felt Leonard's heartbeat and it was soothing. She wanted to keep listening.

He placed a gentle kiss on her hair and gently caressed it. "Come on, you need sleep", he finally said.

"Mhhh..." she just made, not moving an inch.

He chuckled and loosened his arms.

Jamie sighed and kissed him quickly with a smile. Then she turned around, slowly walked towards the bed, shedding her uniform dress, just letting it pool on the floor.

Leonard sharply inhaled. He's seen her in underwear, of course. But that had been professionally as a doctor. Now however... He watched her hips move, while she was taking off her bra and her hair was falling over her bare back. She threw it away, only wearing black non-regulations panties now.

She slid under the covers of the bed in smooth motion, sat up, holding the cover against her chest with one hand and gave Leonard an inviting look.

He just stood there for a few moments, letting his brain process this.

Finally, Leonard started walking. He took off his blue uniform shirt and the black undershirt and also stripped out off his uniform pants.

Jamie watched him, having her arms now slid around her knees over the covers.

Leonard climbed into bed right to Jamie. She smiled when he laid down on his back, scooted over and also laid down, gently placing her head and her right hand - the one with the ring - on his chest.

He slid his arms around her and kissed her hair, trying to grasp that this was real. Jamie Kirk was laying in his arms. In fact - an almost _naked_ Jamie Kirk. He felt her breasts against his skin and his right hand sprawled over her bare back. His left hand found her hand on his chest. He trailed with his fingers over the ring.

Jamie sighed happily and snuggled closer.

It was a weird day, an even crazier evening, but now a perfect night.

Leonard smiled and remembered her words from the afternoon over comm. "I love you, too", he whispered.

Jamie lifted her head and met his gaze. Her eyes were wide in surprise.  

Of course, the kissing, what they'd said in the afternoon and his gazes at dinner had been pointing in this direction. But she realized now that she'd had doubts if he loved her and that she'd been a little afraid what he might say about her unplanned declaration of love over comm.

A wave of happiness rushed through her body. She stretched her neck a little, kissing him gently.

Leonard was tempted to drew her either closer or flip her over, followed by getting rid of the last of their underwear - but he didn't. Laying here with her in his arms was more he ever dreamed of. And they had all the time in the world for other things.

Jamie laid down her head again and slowly both of them drifted into sleep.


	5. Morning

Singing birds? Jamie Kirk was a little disoriented and confused when she woke up. It wasn't as dark as usual and there wasn't the familiar hum of the Enterprise. But she was warm and cozy and felt just happy.

Then she remembered. Draka. The prince. The white lie. The ring. Leonard...

... who was laying next to her on his right side and had an arm draped over her belly under the covers, his hand resting at the swell of one breast. Jamie was on her back and her right hand wandered to Leonard's, trailing over his fingers.

She turned her head to the left studying his relaxed face. It was early and he was still sleeping. But the sunlight was slowly coming through the curtains now, creating a beautiful twilight.

Jamie sighed contentedly and reveled in the feeling of having him so near, feeling his warmth and... well... she also felt his morning wood against her thigh. Very tempting... and causing her to react.

She chewed on her bottom lip, pondering if she should wake him to do something about both of their arousal.

But she didn't want to rush anything. Getting together had been weird and she didn't want hurried morning sex on a foreign planet right before she had to join treaty negotiations.

Jamie glanced at the chronometer on the bedside table. It was very early. Earlier than she'd assumed.

She stroked a strain of hair from her face and took a look on the ring. She smiled, laid the hand down over her head and decided simply closing her eyes again and enjoying the comfy bed. And Leonard.

She realized she'd never just slept with a man. It had been always sex and most times she or him hadn't stayed the night. But now... She smiled again. Now it was completely different.

Jamie was about to drift back into sleep when she felt Leonard's hand move. His fingers slowly cupped her right breast. She gasped in pleasure and slowly opened her eyes again.

Leonard met her gaze. He was awake now - and apparently in the mood for a little workout before breakfast. Or she might become breakfast - Jamie wasn't entirely sure. But she was looking forward to find out.

"Mornin'..." he drawled.

She smiled. "Morning... _ahhhhh_..." she replied, gasping again, because of what he was doing.

He smirked and pushed the cover away, exposing both of their bare torsos to the air. His lips descended on her left breast.

Moaning Jamie arched her back and grabbed the sheet she was laying on.

When Leonard finally lifted his head in order to kiss her properly good morning, he saw her hand with the ring buried in the sheet. He smiled and his eyes stayed on the ring long enough to draw Jamie's attention.

She giggled a little, because she understood immediately. "You like seeing that ring at my hand."

"I can't put it into words", he admitted, continuing to move his hands  over her skin.

She smiled into the kiss following those words and threw her head back with a moan when his left hand found its way far south under the fabric of her black non-regulation panties.

For a moment the thoughts of not wanting to have sex on this planet, she had a few minutes ago, flashed through her mind, but she ignored them. She wanted this - _him_ \- badly. His hands on her skin felt so wonderful and she noticed how much he loved seeing his ring on her hand. She also noticed how natural it felt wearing a ring by now. It should make her uncomfortable or wonder why - but it didn't. She knew exactly why. Leonard. Because it was him and because it was his ring. She knew what it meant to him and he would not have given it away to pretend a marriage to anyone. She was the only one.

Her mind snapped back to reality when his mouth trailed over her skin and he found all the right spots. Her whole body tingled from his hands and lips. She was writhing and gasping and moaning and hit by an orgasm a few minutes later.

While she was still panting, he removed her soaked panties and his own underwear in record time. Jamie pulled him into a passionate kiss when he moved between her spread legs and hovered over her.

"I wonder if this room is soundproof..." she whispered with a giggle that turned into a moan the moment Leonard slid into her.

"I don't care", he replied in a husky voice and started moving.

 

***

 

After getting up Uhura spoke to Sulu and the other members of the away team. Only the captain and the doctor hadn't responded to her comms. But she had a good idea why that was.

Uhura ran into Sulu in a hallway, when she headed to the captain's room, and they walked together.

"Good morning, Nyota."

"Hikaru." She smiled.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, but first I wanted to see, if the captain and the doctor are up."

Sulu laughed. "You mean if there're responsive when you knock at the door and not busy having hot morning sex."

" _Hikaru_."

"Come on, we all know what must be going on", he replied with a smirk.

Chuckling Uhura shook her head.

"Did you hear what happened last night with the prince?"

Uhura looked at him surprised and curious look. "No. What do you mean?"

"I heard two servants talking. The prince sent the doctor to the wrong room and tried to get the captain into bed."

" _What?!_ " Uhura stared at him in disbelief.

Sulu just nodded. "Crazy, right? But the doctor got suspicious and encountered the queen, when he left the other room. She knew immediately what was going on. Apparently the prince is some kind of a Casanova, but he doesn't take no for an answer."

"Please tell me that nothing happened and the captain is alright", Uhura said worried.

Sulu just grinned. "Hello? We're talking about Jamie Kirk. While the queen, the doctor and a guard hurried to the right room, the captain had everything under control. The queen scolded the prince really hard and took over the negotiations. I think we won't see him again until we leave. Maybe not even then."

Uhura sighed and suddenly topped walking. "Perhaps we shouldn't disturb them. It's early. We'll see them at breakfast."

Sulu shrugged. "Sure."

They were about to turn around and to go to the breakfast room, but saw two maids heading towards them. They were blushing and talking excitedly.

"Are you alright?" Uhura asked them, exchanging a glance with Sulu. Both had a certain notion.

"Yes, Lieutenant Uhura", said one of them. "We... your captain... we... uhm, did not want to disturb."

Sulu smirked.

"Are they... busy?" Uhura carefully asked.

The girl nodded and blushed again. "I am sorry. I am not married. I am not used to...uhm... these sounds..."

Sulu even grinned broader. "Told you", he whispered to Uhura.

Uhura felt a little sorry for the maids.

"We decided to tend to the room later", the other maid said.

"Good idea", Sulu commented and barely managed not to laugh.

Uhura gestured to the maid to carry on. They walked away and the two lieutenants exchanged a look again.

"Well..." Uhura started. "At least the walls and doors on the Enterprise are soundproof."

Sulu raised his eyebrows. "Did you test that with Spock?"

Uhura gave him a pretended glare. " _Hikaru_."

He just laughed.


	6. The last piece of the puzzle

Captain Jamie Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy showed up very late to breakfast. Uhura und Sulu didn't say a word, just exchanged some knowingly glances.

"I wonder what will happen to the ring when we return to the ship", Sulu whispered to Uhura.

Smiling she shook her head.  "You really think they would move forward that fast?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? If Jamie Kirk's involved - everything's possible."

"Well..." Uhura started, but paused. She looked to the couple and back to Sulu again. "You know, a few months ago I would have never thought she might be in something remotely resembling a stable relationship."

"But now you do?"

"Now I see I was wrong all along." Uhura smiled again. "Look at them."

"What do you mean? Except for the ring I don't see anything out of the ordinary or different."

"Exactly."

Sulu was about to ask her what she was getting at. But suddenly he understood. "Oh."

Uhura nodded. "They may be sleeping together now and that's new, but they're like an item for a long time. There just was that last piece of the puzzle missing - they had to realize their feelings."

Sulu also nodded.

"I believe..." Uhura started slowly, eyeing Jamie and Leonard, "they'll be the kind of couple that gets engaged, but not married for years. Maybe not ever. She wasn't ever the marrying type and he's chosen to not be anymore."

"Hm", Sulu made a little disappointed. Then he suddenly grinned. "I think this is the first time I hope you're wrong." He winked. "I believe they'll get there eventually."

"I know them longer than you do", Uhura pointed out.

He chuckled. "Yes, but you're also in a relationship with a Vulcan for a while now.  And there's no marriage at the horizon yet, is there?" He met her gaze. "Could it be that you're projecting something onto them?"

Uhura blinked. She tried to say something, but was at a loss for words.

"Also, she told the royal family she's married. And she'll have to put it in her report. We know, of course, she's the bold type. But I don't think anyone would lie about marriage to someone if there weren't a little truth in it. After all - she could have introduced Walker or me as her husband or said he's on the ship. But no - she chose one Leonard McCoy. That speaks volumes."

Uhura sighed. She knew he was probably right.

Sulu grinned. "Here's an idea: Don't leave it to Spock. You could be the one to ask."

Her eyes widened. " _Hikaru_."

"Are you _that_ old-fashioned? Or afraid of something?" he teased her.

Uhura rolled her eyes. "I'm not discussing my love life with you."

"Since when?"

Another eye rolling.

"Uhura, Sulu, I'll be in the conference room. Hopefully the negotiations will only take one or two hours", Jamie called, interrupting their conversation.

Both nodded, rose and left the table to start their work. They watched Jamie giving Leonard a quick kiss on the lips before following a servant.

 

***

 

The rest of the mission went by smooth and without complications. The away team returned to the ship, but Jamie and Leonard didn't get a few minutes to themselves. He was needed in Medbay and Jamie had already two messages from Starfleet waiting in her ready room. One from the diplomatic corps, congratulating her for doing good at the negotiations. The other one told her to call Admiral Christopher Pike as soon as she was back on the Enterprise.

The captain sighed and asked the communications officer on duty to get her a connection to Starfleet Headquarters.

She leant back in the chair at her desk and a few moments later Christopher Pikes's face appeared on the screen.

"I got an interesting message from Draka", he said without greeting her.

"Uhum..." Jamie just made. She had a feeling about where this was going.

"The queen likes you. And your _husband_." Pike just looked at Jamie, waiting for a reaction.

The captain just held his gaze.

"She wants the Enterprise to return soon for other negotiations."

Jamie made an annoyed sound.

The admiral chuckled. "You'll be transporting a diplomatic delegation to Draka. They want to join the Federation."

" _What?_ The queen said not _one_ word."

"Surprise?" Pike chuckled again.

Jamie rolled her eyes, suddenly noticing she was playing with the ring on her right hand. Her eyes widened a little. _The ring_. She was still wearing it, although she was back on the ship. And she only noticed by now. She hoped the admiral wouldn't say something about it. She slowly placed her left hand over her right, to hide the silver and blue.

"Did you know there once were some states in which marriages became legal if two people said they were wed although they were not?" he suddenly changed the topic. "I'm really tempted to see if we could pull out one of those old laws. I should just put the remark 'married' into your file. What would you say to that?" The admiral held her gaze.

Jamie didn't move an inch. "If you're trying to scare me or something, Chris - you're failing. Go ahead. Do your worst."

He sighed, a little disappointed he couldn't make her sweat a little.

And she chuckled.

"So..." Pike finally began. "You and McCoy are together now? A real couple?"

Jamie smiled. "Don't look at me as if you can't believe I'm able to fall in love and have a relationship."

He laughed. "I always knew you are. I'm simply surprised you admitted your feelings for McCoy within the first year of your captaincy. I assumed, it would take you longer. Both of you." He winked.

She just shook her head, but kept smiling.

"Nice ring, by the way."

Jamie sighed. Of course he'd seen it. "Just part of the act. I'm giving it back later."

"Sure you are", he said, giving her a certain look.

" _I am_ ", she emphasized. A least that what was she planned.

The admiral just smiled knowingly. "I'm looking forward to read your report about the mission. See you soon. Pike out."

She glared at his vanishing face on the screen. Then she lifted her left hand and looked at the ring it had been coveri past minutes. She knew she should simply take it off. Right here. Right now. It was way too early in this new relationship for something like a ring.

But she just kept looking at it.

The problem was - she didn't want to. She wanted to wear the ring.

"Damn..." she muttered.


	7. The If-you-hurt-her-I'll-come-after-you-call

"Warren to McCoy."

The doctor went to a com panel in Medbay and touched a button. "This is McCoy."

"Doctor, I have Admiral Pike for you."

"For me? Don't you mean the captain?" Leonard replied.

"No, Sir. He already talked to Captain Kirk. But he called back and asked to be put through to you."

"Hm", Leonard made and headed towards his office. "Alright. I'll take the call in my office."

Leonard sat down at his desk, activated his computer screen and opened the channel. "Admiral", he greeted him with a nod.

"Doctor", the admiral greeted back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Leonard asked in a neutral tone, although he knew very well that this could only be about Draka. "You usually never call me."

Pike chuckled. "Well, the captain and the CMO of the flagship usually don't get married."

Leonard snorted. " _Pretended_ to be married. _Not_ getting married for real."

Pike laughed again. "Sure about that?"

The doctor crossed his arms and glared at the admiral. "Is this an If-you-hurt-her-I'll-come-after-you-call?"

"That's not an answer to my question."

"You also didn't answer _my_ question."

The admiral chuckled once more, but gave Leonard an intensive glance. A fatherly glance.

The doctor sighed. "I love her", he said quietly.

Pike's lips formed an approving smile. "I know." The smile grew. "I waited a long time for the day you two finally get your shit together."

Leonard rolled his eyes.

"I also know what that ring means to you, Leonard."

"It's only part of the act. She's... I mean, I... Yes, we're together, but it's new and I don't know where it will lead."

"Well, I've seen enough to know you two were closer than some married couples all along. And I may not know that much about your first marriage, but I'm pretty sure that what you and Jamie have is one of those forever things." He smiled again. "And yes, I speaking from experience." He held up his right hand for a few moments.

Leonard saw a plain golden wedding band at the admirals hand and gave him a surprised look. It took him a few moments to connect the dots. "Commander Barrett? Your former first officer? You secretly married her?"

Pike just nodded. "Don't rush anything. But _if_ there's a wedding one day - I expect to be invited. Don't let her get away. Jamie's one hell of a woman."

Leonard smiled. "She is."

"And if you hurt her..." Pike began to spell out the famous words.

"I won't", Leonard said firmly, not letting him finish that sentence. "I don't know exactly how to go from here, but I know that I'll never let her go. I'd like her to wear that ring, but it's up to her if it's simply a symbol of our love or if it will become a wedding ring."

"Well, anyway, you should have the story straight when you return to Draka." Pike winked.

"Return?" Leonard echoed.

"Jamie will explain everything."

Leonard sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I won't keep you from your work any longer", Pike finally said. "Just one more thing: Out of curiosity, what's up with Spock an Uhura?"

Leonard shrugged. "That's something the entire crew is wondering about."

"So no Vulcan wedding on the horizon?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Pike sighed. "Hmmm..."

Leonard showed a mix of eye rolling, a head shake, a sigh and a smile. "Wanna meddle with them, too?"

The admiral laughed. "I'm not meddling with you and Jamie. Just showing interest in some of the fleet's best officers who happen to be my friends."

"Sure you are, Chris." The doctor crossed his arms again.

"Believe me, if I were meddling, I would add the remark 'married' into your file. And Jamie's."

"You wouldn't dare that."

"What if the queen of Draka wants confirmation of your marriage?" the admiral teased.

"Personal files are for Starfleet only or even confidential", Leonard just remarked.

"True. But perhaps I should task someone to fabricate a few nice weddings pictures or something like that... Unless the real deal is around the corner."

" _Chris_."

Pike chuckled. "Alright, alright. I won't tease anymore."

Leonard sighed again.

"But my guess is that I'll have to get used to a Captain McCoy in one or two years."

The doctor laughed. "What makes you think Jamie would ever give up her name?"

Pike tilted his head. "So Doctor Kirk then?"

" _Chris_."

The admiral chucked again. "See you soon. Pike out."

The screen went black and Leonard didn't get the chance to reply. He just rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair.

Then he smiled. Aside from himself, no one knew Jamie as well as Christopher Pike. So if he had a guess about a timeframe... maybe...

Leonard glanced at the chronometer, got up and left his office.

"Geoff?"

"Yes?" Doctor Geoffrey M'Benga replied and walked around a corner in Medbay.

"Could you cover for me if I had to get off duty a little early tonight? An hour maybe?"

His colleague shrugged. "Sure." Then he grinned a little. "That doesn't have to with a certain captain by any chance, does it?"

Leonard was about it give a snarky reply, but decided against it. "Dinner", he just said.

"If you need a best man, you just need to ask."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking her to marry me."

"Maybe not today. But someday soon", M'Benga said with a wink.

"What is it with everyone wanting us to get married?"

M'Benja laughed. "Excuse me? Who exactly told the Drakans you were married?"

"Jamie. I just went along with it."

The other doctor grinned. "Hm. Okay. So maybe she'll propose then."

" _Geoff_."

M'Benga just laughed again and went back to work.

Leonard glared after him and finally picked up his work too.


	8. Dinner

Jamie Kirk didn't get the chance to see Leonard McCoy during the rest of her shift, but she messaged him to meet her in her quarters later.

She sat in the command chair and tried to not think constantly about what happened on Draka or glance at the ring at her right hand. She simply could not stop thinking about everything.

Jamie was still surprised about herself and how easily she had told the Drakans that she was married and who her husband was. And she realized more and more how good it had felt to call Leonard her husband and how nice it still was wearing his ring.

Of course, Pike had been joking when he had mentioned old laws about marriage earlier. But Jamie caught herself thinking that she wouldn't really mind if she were to end up married. Someday.

Her eyes widened a little and she tried not to let the bridge crew see that she how distracted she was. She knew Uhura and Sulu probably knew something had happened between her and Leonard on Draka. But she was glad they hadn't said anything yet and let her figure this out first.

When her shift was over Jamie started heading to her quarters, but her steps got slower and slower. She knew she couldn't keep the ring. Right?

And she also knew she didn't really need a ring - she had him and their new relationship. It was really weird. She had no idea how to give the silver band back. What should she say?

Jamie was so deep in her thoughts it took her a few moments to realize she was standing in front of her quarters by now. She took a deep breath and entered.

But she wasn't prepared for the view. Low light. Candles. A ready dinner table. Leonard next to the table.

She just stood there and looked around.

"I talked M'Benga into covering for me so I could set this up", the doctor explained,  walking to her.

Jamie smiled and went for kissing him instead of saying something.

The kiss lasted longer than she'd planned. Leonard's arms slid around her waist and pulled her close. She gave an approving moan and leant against him. She suddenly wondered how she'd made it through her shift without seeing him and kissing him.

"I missed you", he said what she was thinking.

She smiled again. "I think I will spend more time in Medbay from now on."

He chuckled. "Only if you promise to come down without injuries."

She gave him a suggestive look. "Oh, I believe that the captain has neglected to set daily briefings with her CMO. I need to correct that."

He snorted at let go of her, gesturing for her to sit down at the dinner table. "Is that a code for having sex?"

Jamie followed him and sat down. "Maybe?" she replied with a cocky grin which earned her a typical McCoy huff.

He was about to say some of his usual dammit-lines, but stopped himself when he noticed her expression. She was just waiting for that and teasing him. "Eat your damn meal. And don't skip the salad", he finally said. Okay, there was no possible answer without a damn in it.

Jamie giggled and took a bite with a fork.

It was like a usual evening now. Like it always had been when they were eating together. That made her unwillingly smile. They talked about normal stuff and the mission. Jamie also told Leonard what Pike had told her - they would soon return to Draka. Leonard was annoyed about that. He also told her about Pike's call to him.

But neither of them mentioned the ring. At first. It was still sitting at Jamie's hand and sparkling in the candle light.

After dinner they ended up on the couch with Jamie half draped over Leonard. One kiss lead to another and they lost track of time. Their clothes stayed on for the moment, but Jamie was very flushed and her hair was a mess by now. She couldn't remember the last time a little making out had been that great. Maybe because it never had been? She felt simply happy.

But Jamie knew it was time now to talk about the ring. She sat up, having her legs curled up, and straightened her back. She held up her right hand and slid the ring off, holding it with the finger tips of both hands.

Leonard's gaze landed on the piece of jewelry, but he remained silent, waiting for her to talk.

"It feels so natural..." she whispered. "I totally forgot about the ring when we got back. I... we..." She fell silent, trying to find the right words. Why was this so difficult? She sighed.

Leonard took the ring and her right hand, sliding the band back into place.

Jamie's lips opened in surprise.

"I won't ask you to marry me", he said softly. "I don't want us to rush into something and I know you don't know if you want to get married at all."

"I never thought about it. Never pictured myself as a wife", she confirmed barely audible. She looked at the ring on her hand and felt her heart racing.

"Just let's see how this goes. Just wear the ring, because you love me and I love you. If we decide someday that there might be a marriage, we move it to your left hand as an engagement ring. And if _that_ plays out, you'll get to decide if it becomes a wedding ring or if we get matching bands."

Her lips formed a slight smile and a warm feeling spread through her body. Everything was perfect. She knew that this was the right pace for them. Just being together. No engagement. No marriage.

There was only one thing...

"Okay. You just skipped one thing."

Leonard frowned and looked at her confused.

"Moving in together", she said.

He blinked. "Well... uhm... As I said, we'll just see how being a couple goes."

Jamie shrugged and tilted her head, sliding closer and kissing him. "I really liked last night on Draka and waking up together. We also always spent much time together off duty. We sometimes stayed over when it got late and when we had much to drink", she listed. " _And_ my quarters have a pretty big wardrobe."

He chuckled. "Pike will have a field day."

"So?" She grinned.

"So I'll move in with you."

Jamie gave him a bright smile. While getting up and walking towards the bedroom area she reached for the zipper of her uniform dress. But didn't get it open, for Leonard caught up to her faster than she'd expected and pulled her close.

"That's _my_ job tonight", he whispered against her lips, thinking about how she'd undressed - safe for her panties - the night before.

A very passionate kiss followed that made her melt against him. His fingers opened her uniform and a few moments later it pooled at Jamie's feet.

But she didn't stay idle. She worked on getting Leonard's uniform pants open.

Slowly they made their way to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes. And testing how soundproof the walls of the Enterprise were.


	9. Something to celebrate

"Captain on ze bridge."

All eyes were on Jamie Kirk as soon as the first word was out of Chekov's mouth.

It took Sulu only a moment to notice she was still wearing the ring this morning. And judging by some whispers he wasn't the only one seeing that. Word had spread around about what had happened on Draka.

Sulu smirked and looked to Uhura, while Jamie was sitting down and starting work as usual. The helmsman gave Uhura a meaningful glance.

The communications lieutenant remembered the conversation they'd had on Draka about marriage. She sighed and tried to avoid rolling her eyes. No, she decided, she was not old-fashioned. _And_ she was done waiting.

"Spock, do you have a moment?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and stepped aside with her.

"This may come out of the blue and as a shock", Uhura started and thought back at the day she talked him into assigning her to the Enterprise. Like back then, she knew exactly what she wanted and that she could make logic her ally.

She declared fast and in a quiet but strong voice: "Seeing the captain and the doctor in the last days, seeing them for the past years and looking back on our relationship, I wonder why we are neither engaged nor married. It would be logical, for we are in a stable relationship. We love each other and it is logical for two people in love get married some day. I also know that there isn't any Vulcan engagement from your childhood binding you. But within the next two years you will go into Pon Farr. It would also be logical to be married by then..." She took a deep breath. "So,  Spock, will you marry me the Human way and bond with me the Vulcan way?"

The commander looked at her quietly for a few moments and finally showed something like a smile. "Yes."

Uhura blinked and needed a moment to process those simple three letters. Then she smiled, too. She stretched her neck and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"I believe tonight would be a good time to give you the ring I am keeping for this occasion for quite some time now."

Uhura looked at him stunned. "You wanted to propose to me?" she whispered. "Did I spoil it?"

He shook his head. "You did not, Nyota. I had had planned to ask you on twice in the past month, but our missions interfered with my plans. I had thought about waiting until our next shore leave."

She smiled. "We can celebrate then."

" _Or_..." Jamie Kirk's voice made them turn around and see everyone on the bridge looking at them. "... we could have a little party in the mess hall tonight. Celebrating your engagement and... " She grinned broadly. "... me and Bones moving in together."

The captain would have said a few more words, but the bridge crew erupted into cheers and applause.

Sulu gave the captain a smug smirk. "Moving in? Interesting way to announce you're in a new relationship, Captain."

"Normal is overrated", she replied with a shrug.

"But when you get hitched I'm calling dips on either giving the bride away or being the wedding planner. Both would be okay, too."

Jamie laughed. "Hold your horses, Sulu. First we have to plan another wedding."

"First?" Chekov echoed and beamed like a kid at Christmas morning.

Sulu's grin grew wider and the rest of the bridge crew also was very interested now. Uhura and Sulu exchanged a glance again.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Wow, I always thought you are Starfleet officers, but maybe there are some hidden lawyer qualities." She winked. "Could we turn the focus back on Uhura and Spock now?"

Head shaking all around.

Jamie snorted, then smiled. "Say all you want. That won't make Bones and me get engaged."

"But ze ring..." Chekov started.

Jamie chuckled. "... is no engagement or wedding ring."

"Yet." Sulu met her gaze.

"I'm with him on this", a voice said and made everyone turn around.

Leonard McCoy walked through the door near Chekov's station.

"Traitor", Jamie commented, but didn't manage to stay serious. She allowed him to simply walk up to her, slide his arms around her waist and pull her into a kiss. "But I never said it could not be one someday."

A lot of "Awwwwww"-s filled the bridge and Uhura seized the moment and kissed her fiancée again. This time properly.

Sulu looked down at his own wedding ring and smiled.

Chekov sighed. "I really need to get a girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. Thanks for reading, the Kudos and the comments :)


End file.
